


A Little More "Touch Me"

by Beeisatthedisco



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asshole Brendon Urie, Bottom Brendon, Bottom Patrick Stump, Brendon Urie In Heels, Cock Slut, Dom Patrick, Gangbang, M/M, Minor Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Orgy, Possessive Patrick, Sub Brendon, Sub Patrick, Top patrick stump, Vampire Sex, Vampires, orgy brendon, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeisatthedisco/pseuds/Beeisatthedisco
Summary: Vampire AU





	1. Chapter 1

“Brendon Urie is their pet” Patrick says, revising his plans in a large book containing all information the hunters have gathered on vampire gangs. 

“We take him, the others will follow. They’ll miss their whore” Patrick said the last word as though it was dirty. He hates their gang the most, The Dandies, hates thinking that Pete was in that position once upon a time.

***

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…”

Brendon screams, loudly. Animalistic. This is what he had wanted. To be used and pushed around and passed around and spread open.

Oh, Jesus. God, right fucking there. Holy shit. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…” Brendons voice cracks, he’s moaning that loud.

There are four Dandies in the room now, three completely naked, four more have already been and gone. There’s semen in Brendon’s hair, dried and otherwise. More on his cheek, wet, dripping down over his lips. 

There’s a cock in his ass, pounding him hard. The fingertips on his hips squeeze tighter, bruising pain spreading through his body. But fuck, does he want it, wants to feel the bruises, look at them in the mirror, press down on them while he jerks off, coming to pain they create.

He would do anything for his clan, anything, he needs it. Validation and fucking amazing sex.

“He needs more than one cock.” William observes from the corner of the room, teacup in hand “One’s not enough for a slut like Brendon.” he purrs, lips curling into a smirk. How William could be in complete control without so much as taking his clothes off was beyond him.

Brendon blushes, embarrassed, but it’s true, it’s so so true. He feels hot, luckily the blush isn’t visible or he might get it even harder. That would break him. 

A dick presses against his big, parted lips, open, eager, waiting. 

Sucking, licking. Sucking, fucking.

Brendon’s hands move up, each wrapping around the base of a cock.

There’s a finger probing into his entrance. A cock is in there already, but it’s moving slower and now there’s a finger. It’s sliding in. Oh my God, can I take it? God, let me take it. “Oh my God.”

“Shut up” a voice comes in his ear, slapping Brendon’s cheek. William’s voice.

“Whore.” 

Brendon leans forward to take his Master’s cock, but he’s slapped again instead. Harder. The room seems to silence. The cock inside him stills. He could cry, it stings so perfectly and his body is beginning to shake with anticipation. He’s insatiable.

Degrade me. Oh God, degrade me.

He’s choking. Will’s fucking his face, forcing his cock to the back of Brendon’s throat, trying to get him swallow every inch.

Another man comes, this time in Brendon’s hair. The cock in his ass pulls out, adds his load to his round asscheeks. It’s sliding down, slicking the hole up further. Brendon wants to lick it off William’s fingers but he’s too busy choking.

It gets Brendon off, the raw feeling. The challenge of keeping his teeth covered so he’s not slapped again. Euphoric. 

William moves behind him. Brendon moans LOUD as he pushes in so hard. Always too hard. Never hard enough. 

Brendon looks up at everyone in the room. Eyes drunk off sex.

He’s covered in their come, he’s panting, he’s screaming. They’re all staring at him, transfixed. Watching their whore.

After ten or so minutes, William pulls out and Brendon is empty, no, please, too empty…

“Gonna come, slut. Eat it.” William begins lazily stroking himself, admiring the view. God, yes, just fucking USE me. Use me, use me, use me.

Brendon immediately takes the cock in his throat, sucking for all he’s worth. It only takes a minute, possibly two. Bitter, warm, trickle escaping his lips as he pulls back. 

“Good boy, Bren.” William laughs, leaving with the others. Leaving Brendon come alone, to fall asleep in his bed without even cleaning up. Brendon loves them.

***

When Brendon wakes up, he’s not in his bedroom anymore. His head is painfully throbbing and his eyes are blurry as he comes around. 

“He’s awake, boss…” an unfamiliar Chicago accent rings in his ear. Like William but… harsher.

His wrists hurt, they’re held up be something, his vision begins to clear and he’s surrounded by humans. He can smell them. Hunters. 

Hisssss. He bares his fangs, struggling in his chains, earning a loud laugh from the group and he curses, low. What the fuck is going on?!

“Good, leave us.” The boss commands, shooing the other three away with a raise of his hand. “Patrick, charming to meet you.” The hunter grins at Brendon, wide and toothy. No fangs. Human, for sure. If he wasn’t certain, that confirms it.

“Aren’t you pretty? Found you covered in come, gave you a nice clean up and now here we are…”  
Patrick beams.

“Who are you?” Brendon groans, his throat is still sore from last night, the memory bringing a small smile to his lips despite the situation.

“I told you. Patrick. The rest doesn’t matter.” he laughed, going to his desk and pulling out his diary to make todays entry. “I don’t need you just yet. I’ll let you down when I do.”

'Monday, 26th

Caught a pretty vampire. A dandy. We’re gonna have fun with this one.

P.V.S'


	2. Chapter 2

Brendon isn’t used to this. Brendon is used to getting sex whenever he wishes, from whoever he wants it from. As long as William is in the room, of course. Brendon isn’t allowed to fuck without his master present.

He’s hard, all that he can smell is sweet, tempting, human heat. Not fair.

“Did you bring me here to kill me?” Brendon finally breaks the silence, cold grey stone under his body beginning to make him numb. If his hands weren’t tied, he may be doing something very sinful right now. William would kill him if they didn’t.

“Not you.” Patrick answers, a little smirk rising on his face, eyes flicking up to look at the boy, sat cross legged and feeling sorry for himself.

“You’re thinking very loudly.” Brendon points out, eyes narrowing. “If I’m so cute, come and do something about it…”

***

What a loyal little Dandy, sucking a hunter off with his fangs retracted, under the humans desk where he's supposed to be writing entries and studying vampire lore. Ironic.

Brendon purrs, large brown eyes staring up at the hunter “William is gonna be so mad at you when he finds all this out, Mr Stump…” his eyes turn innocent as he sucks all the way down Patrick’s cock, taking every inch, blinking up at him.

Patrick groans and leans back in his chair, watching the vampire take his cock all the way down his throat. "Fuck, I don't care. having a vampire without a gag reflex is fucking worth it," he moans, pulling on Brendon's hair, head tipping back as he thrusts into his mouth.

“He might just kill you” Brendon purrs, bearing his fangs to the older man before retracting them again, kissing all down his erection. 

“Lucky for you I’ll have given you the best blowjob of your life before he does…” he winks, knowing Patrick will have to tie him back up after this, making the most of his freedom by humming around his dick, enjoying it just as much as the hunter. 

Human cock tastes way better than vampire cock.

Patrick chuckles low, pushing Brendon's head down, his cock fully in the young vampire's mouth. 

Empty threats don’t scare him. 

”You’re a lot prettier when you don't talk, brat" Patrick laughs, rolling his eyes. He thrusts his hips, grabbing onto Brendon's hair to keep him still as he fucks his mouth. 

"Bad little boy, aren't you? You shouldn't be with Beckett, he’s clearly not capable of taming you. You should just stay with us and we'll all teach you a lesson.”

Brendon’s eyes narrow dangerously when Patrick talks about his master like that and he deep-throats him quickly, coaxing a pretty moan from the hunters mouth. 

“I’d never leave William!” the vampire says as he pulls off, between fast breaths “I’m not a traitor…” he bites his lip, rubbing the mans balls.

Brendon tries not to think about what the hunter means by that. About them all teaching him a lesson. Because… honestly it sounds so hot and god… all the hunters having him at once, making him their little slut. He’s already a traitor.

"I bet William only keeps you around because you're a good fuck. Look at you, sucking my cock like a professional, showing off that pretty little ass every chance you get. You don't wanna leave him just because you like his cock…” 

Patrick chuckles breathlessly, grabbing Brendon's hair and keeping him down, narrowing his eyes. “Now. Shut up and suck it.”

“Not fuckin’ true…” Brendons struggles a little as Patrick pushes him down, wet lips sucking and kissing the head.

“He’s my master, he keeps me around because he cares about me, he’ll come and save me and then you’ll be sorry…” he groans and finally does as Patrick says, the mans cock feeling heavy and perfect on his tongue, moaning around it.

God he’s such a slut, Beckett would be so mad.

"He's a worthless piece of shit who bites mortals just to fuel his ego.” Patrick laughs, because that’s what he wants, for William to come and find them. His laugh is lost in a moan because oh, Brendon is really good at this.

“He probably fucks half the gang, too, like that pretty latino with the dark skin and curly hair…” Patrick groans, biting his lip as he begins to fuck Brendon's mouth, staring down at the pretty vampre. 

Brendon growls around his cock, shaking his head as he keeps him in his throat. Not true. Not fuckin’ true. He tells himself, William loves him.

He moans, thinking how lucky Patrick is that he’s hot and B’s horny because otherwise he’d wanna bite his dick off and drink the blood up right now. 

He can taste it. Taste it pulsing and God it’s hot, feels and tastes so amazing and he can’t stop.

Brendon is moaning now, louderlouderlouder, oh that’s good, he tastes so good.

"You act like you're so loyal to him, but look at you, sucking off one of his arch enemies. You really do need to be punished by us hunters, huh?” Patrick grins, it’s a wonder he hasn’t come yet.

Brendon gives in and nods, eyes watering as Patrick chokes him, dick so far down the mans throat.

Patrick pulls out of Brendon's mouth, rubbing his cock against the boy's plump, red lower lip. 

"Let me see your pretty fangs, baby…” he purrs. "I want to look at them whilst I come on your face." he leans back, stroking Brendon's hair, watching the vampire open his mouth. 

"God, and I thought Pete was a good cocksucker.” Patrick moaned, looking at the vampire with lust-dark eyes.

“Pervert” Brendon moans, but he’s letting him, he wants this more than anything.

He’s showing the hunter his fangs and tilting his pretty face, getting his cheek ready for Patricks come as he strokes himself faster, his lips are swollen and his eyes are even wider and darker than usual. 

Adrenaline pulses through him as he waits, he knows its wrong and he just wants moremoremore.

Patrick chuckles and grips Brendon's jaw, jerking himself off. 

"You love it," he chuckles, moaning the words as he comes, releasing all over Brendon's face, some on his lips, on the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, his eyelashes.

After a moment of composing himself, Patrick speaks again ”God, you're so fucking pretty. you'll be a good plaything for us, huh? we'll treat you so well that you won't even want to leave.”

Brendon feels dirty as Patrick finishes on him and his cock throbs, he blushes red and shakes his head “William is my master…” he laps at the cum on his face, unable to stop himself, the taste burns his tongue but he likes it. Fuck, he likes it. “…a-and he’s gonna come and take me home.”

Patrick only smirks and runs his fingers through the come on Brendon's face, pushing his fingers into the boy's mouth.

"Whatever you say, baby. We've got stakes, Tranquillisers, Syringes, Knives... you name it. There are four of us and one of him, and you really think he gives a shit enough to bring his entire gang? that's cute, baby. dumb, but cute.” 

The words hurt, all lust seeping out of Brendons pores, gone. He really was gonna be stuck here, he was never gonna see his gang again. Never gonna see William again.

Brendon groans, resentfully sucking on the fingers that Patrick pushes past his lips, humming around them. That tastes good. Damn good. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here. 

No, fuck, stay loyal. “Then I’ll escape…” he says quietly, he knows William will come for him, he has to, he says he loves him. Or… he said it once.

"We've got camera on you, and I don't think your little fangs can break through steel and iron chains," patrick chuckles, stroking Brendon's hair. 

"We'll take good care of you, Bren. don't you worry. we're not like them." Patrick tips Brendon's chin up as he zips his pants back up. "now, get on my lap, and i'll make you come.”

Brendon growls, low and dangerous “They’re family…” 

The vampire jumps Patrick with a swift movement, baring his fangs, groaning as he’s tackled to the ground again with a cold thud. 

Another hunter chuckles into his ear “Oh Patrick, you should know better than to let him out of his chains…”

Patrick rolls his eyes, brushing himself off and looking over at Pete. "Shut up, Peter. Am I not allowed to have fun with the little brat?" 

Patrick chuckles with a grin, then turns to Brendon again, narrowing his eyes. 

"Let's get this kid chained up again," he says. he knows Brendon is still hard, and knows he'll be even more desperate for him later.

The two hunters grab Brendon, taking him to his chamber. “Well, apparently you are since he has jizz in his fuckin’ hair…” Pete smirks, licking his lips. 

“It’s a nice look, Brendon…” Pete teases. B hisses and bares his teeth at them, thinking how close he’d gotten to escaping.

His boner is still painful in his tight jeans and he’s got burning hunger pains in his stomach due to sucking Patrick for so long.

Pete and Patrick work on binding Brendon up again until he's tied up with the chains and beams. 

"There we go," Pete says, then looks at Patrick and grins. "Next time, let me know when you're messing around with Brendon, and maybe i'll join in." 

Patrick nods and smirks, both of them leaving the chamber, locking the door behind them.

Brendon struggles, of course he does, he’s Brendon Urie.

Most vampires would know it’s a lost cause and just let it happen but B is too hyper, too wild for that. “Williams gonna kick both your asses!” he shouts after them and groans softly when he’s left alone, looking down at his boner. 

He should have taken Patrick up on that offer whilst he could.


	3. Chapter 3

“Now, Brendon. We’ve captured numerous vampires from your clan, and it always goes the same way. Clan doesn’t show up, they try to escape, they get staked because they try to kill whoever’s on watch. You don’t want that, do you, doll?” Patrick asks, a smirk in is voice. “I certainly don’t. You’re too pretty to get staked.”

Brendon feels his eyes getting watery, he wants his clan back. “I smelt you from the top of the stairs, you smell delicious today, I’d keep away if you know whats good for you.” he hisses out. 

Following silence, he releases a huge sigh and shakes his head. “No, I don’t want that.” he admits.

Patrick’s eyes soften when he sees Brendon get teary, but the emotion clears up after a second. “I know you don’t. Which is why we just want you to cooperate with us. We can be your home…”

“You will never be my home” Brendon practically spits out, struggling at his chains, teeth bared before he calms down a little, realising it’s no use. 

“I’m still hard. Still. Hard.” He deadpans, looking Patrick dead in the eye. 

He’s been on and off since yesterday, that’s what happens when he’s left naked, on heat, with dirty thoughts of last night racing through his mind.

Patrick laughs, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Still hard? Well, that's too bad, because you haven't been a very good boy, have you?" he taunts, smirking up at the vampire.

"I don't think you deserve to come, let alone be touched."

Brendon scowls, pushing his hips toward Patrick, teeth flashing dangerously. “Why me? Why did you fuckin’ take me out of everyone? I’m not weak, Patrick. I was mentored by THE William Beckett. Why didn’t you take a fledgling or something?” His tone is still pissed off but curious, raising a brow.

"For a vampire, you're fairly weak. You can be held down by Pete alone, and he's not that strong. I wonder what it would be like if we ALL held you down," Patrick purrs, raising a tantalising brow. 

"Aww, don't even pretend you don't like the thought of that. Look at you, moving your hips like a desperate bitch in heat.” 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Brendon bites the air, stopping and trying to ignore his words but moaning despite himself, cock painfully hard now, fighting with his tight tight tight jeans. Straining as Patrick purrs out his words.

“I uh… maybe.” He finally admits, he needs something, anything.

Patrick walks forward and runs a finger down Brendon's chest, stopping right before his waistline. 

"Oh? you're already getting off on being tied up and helpless. just look at you. I bet that's why you're still hard, yeah?" he purrs, snapping the waistband of Brendon's pants against his stomach. 

"I could do anything I wanted to you right now and you wouldn't be able to move. You'd like that, wouldn't you, brat?”

Brendon watches Patricks finger, hissing at how much he needs this as his waistband snaps against his stomach. “Y-yeah…” He pants out. 

And it’s all true, all so true, he’s loving this. 

“Would the others wanna punish me?” he gulps even though he know’s the answer. They’d love it. They’d do anything Patrick tells them to.

His hips are bucking again, involuntarily, he needs to be touched now. “Just fuckin’ do it already” he hisses, immediately regretting it at the look in Stumps eyes.

Patrick smirks to himself, pulling a ball gag out of his vest. 

He knew this was going to happen. he fiddles with the ball gag in the palm of his hand, turning back to Brendon, making it obvious what he held. "You sound so pretty when you beg, so why don't you beg for it, brat?”

And Brendon sighs, as if this wasn’t derogatory enough. “Oh, please, Patrick, please let me come…” he growls, voice dripping with sarcasm but also a little bit of truth. 

He sounds spent, like he’s cracked. “Please…” he watches the man get closer.

Patrick walks over to Brendon, massaging the front of his pants.

"Does that feel good, sweetie?" he purrs. "Because if you keep acting like that, this isn't gonna happen again." He smirks, unzipping Brendon's pants. 

“I can see it in your eyes. You wanna obey me. You're just in denial, aren't you, honey? Because you wanna be loyal to a man who uses you as a toy to run his little clan?”

“Tell me why you chose me” Brendon whines, not wanting to answer that question because he knows Patrick is right, he’s so right and arousal is piercing through his veins, he needs it. 

He curses as he hears the door open, eyes flicking over to it, bright red because his cock is out and he’s being watched.

Andy freezes as he opens the door, raising a brow. "Am i interrupting something?" he asks, brushing his hair back.

Patrick looks back and smirks. "No, but you're welcome to join us…” He purrs, rubbing the front of Brendon's pants more roughly.

Brendon freezes up, feigning off a blush as Andy walks over to them, he’s smirking too. 

“Fraternising with the enemy, Stump? I like your style…” he gives Brendon a shy once over.

“P-please touch me, please… one of you.” his wrists are sore and it’s making him harder, being tied up and helpless for them. “William would be so mad at me right now…” Brendon bites his plump bottom lip.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" Patrick purrs, slipping a hand up Brendon's shirt. He looks back at Andy, smirking. 

"Why don't you untie him and hold him down for me? Would you do that for me, Andy?" that's a trick question. All the hunters would do everything he said. Andy nods, walking over to Brendon, hungrily eyeing him.

“You smell good” Brendon tells Andy, dangerously flashing his fangs, daring him to untie him but he does as Patrick says. Of course he does, suck up. 

Brendon rolls his eyes and struggles a little as Andy tries to hold him still, he has to amuse himself one way. “Gonna suck me off or not, Stump?” B licks his lips, a little whine evident in his voice.

Patrick rolls his eyes, unzipping Brendon's pants, pulling his pants and boxers off so he would be naked on the bottom half. 

Damn, he thought as he looked over Brendon, that's a sight he could get used to seeing.

"You think I'd stoop to the level of sucking you off? Nah, I think my fingers will do the talking," he teases, spreadingBrendon's legs, spitting on his hand to slick up his fingers. 

Andy's cock twitches from watching the two, tightening his grip on the small vampire.

“Like what you see?” Brendon hisses cockily, gulping and whining a little as Patrick spreads his legs. “Fuck, Patrick, I need to be sucked off…” he whines a little more, is the fucker really gonna finger him whilst his cock is in desperate need of touching?

His cheeks are red, knowing he’s about to turn into a moaning, begging mess of limbs. He feels Andy’s eyes on him, leans back and bares his teeth, trying to bite at him.

Andy yanks on Brendon's hair while Patrick puts the ball gag he'd previously held into Brendon's open mouth. 

Patrick presses a slick finger against Brendon's hole, pushing in without any hesitation. "You like that, pretty?" he purrs, pushing another one in without giving the vampire time to adjust.

Brendon groans against the gag, wincing and blushing bright red, nodding his head because yes, it’s burning and stretching and it feels sosososo good. He’s so embarrassed at how much he needs this, thrusting his hips at Patrick, moaning and trying to make him touch his cock.

More, more, fuck me! Brendon’s mind is betraying him.

Patrick looks at Andy and raises his brows, and Andy reaches around to start touching Brendon's cock with teasingly slow strokes. With his other hand, he lifts Brendon's shirt up, rubbing his fingers over a nipple while Patrick strokes Brendon's prostate. 

"Isn't he pretty, Andy?" Patrick purrs, pushing another finger in.

Andy nods, biting his lip, long hair falling into his face. “Gorgeous…” he adds, licking his lips.

Brendon practically crumbles at that, curling in on himself as Andy touches his cock, purring in pleasure around the gag, he’d been waiting hours.

Fuckfuckfuck 

The combination of Andy’s hand and Patricks fingers stretching him open is almost too much, he winces in pain and pleasure, arching back to try and fuck himself on the fingers inside of him, moaning so loud, muffled by the ball in his mouth.

Patrick chuckles, crooking his fingers inside Brendon as Andy tightens his grip on the vampire's cock. 

Patrick shifts closer, unzipping his pants with the other hand. He smirks over at andy, biting his lip. "Should i fuck him?" he purrs, raising his brows.

Andy blinks, pupils blown. "Fuck, if i can watch, yeah, but does he deserve that?”

And Brendons eyes go wide, he starts struggling again because fuck, if there’s anything that would make William mad… it is that.

He made it quite clear that Brendon’s ass is his. He gulps, shaking his head, whimpering. “Oh, he’s saying he doesn’t deserve it. Stop being so modest, Urie…” Andy purrs.

"You DON'T think you deserve that? Well, at least you're self-aware…” Patrick chuckles deeply, curling his fingers again. 

"Maybe i should fuck you anyway. You'd like that, wouldn't you, brat?" he smirks as Andy lets go of the vampire's cock, tugging on his hair. "You dirty boy…” Andy purrs

And it’s no use pretending anymore, Brendon knows Patrick can see through that…

“Y-yes…” he whimpers, quietly but just loud enough for them to hear. 

“Hm? Say it louder, brat!” Andy pushes him toward Patrick a little. 

Brendon moans and gulps, looking in Patricks eyes “I’d like you to fuck me…” he says and it sounds defeated, but he’s not, he’ll let them think he is for now, let them give him what he wants.

Patrick chuckles deeply, spreading brendon's legs wide, andy still holding brendon against his chest.   
Patrick takes his fingers out slowly, shifting closer, and unzips his pants. He pushes his hand down the front and strokes a couple times before taking his cock out. 

He pushes up on Brendon's thighs and spits on his hole, grinding against him. "You want it? I wanna hear you beg for it, baby.”

“I want it, I want it…” Brendon says without a second thought, his impulses have taken over now and the more turned on Patrick gets, the more Brendon can smell his pulsing blood. It’s driving him wild.

I want it, I want it, I want it.

“You want what, handsome? Don’t worry, William can’t hear you now…” Andy says into his ear and chuckles, low and suspicious.

Brendon just purrs “Your cock, Patrick, I want you to fuck me, please, please…” 

It’s only just audible through the ball gag. But that makes it hotter.

Oh, fuck, pleaseeeeee.

Patrick smirks broadly, pushing inside Brendon, the only lubrication being his own saliva. 

He moans at Brendon's tightness, shutting his eyes, rocking his hips. "God, you feel so good, baby. Maybe i'll have to give the other hunters each a turn or two," he purrs, his cock twitching. 

Andy pushes his hands up Brendon's shirt and rubs the pads of his fingers over his sensitive nipples. He’s quiet, for the most part.

Brendon moans loud as Patrick stretches him open with his cock, giving him no time to adjust, he squirms in Andy’s arms, cheeks red and chest heaving “P-please, want you all to fuck me…” he finally admits, trying to push back on Patricks dick and get moremoremore, he needs it, been so long without human contact and he’s craving it, it’s not enough…

Patrick digs his fingernails into Brendon's hips, gripping so hard that it's bound to bruise. 

"Much better than William, huh? I bet his cock is as pathetic as he is," he purrs, free to say as he pleases, Andy holding Brendon down to prevent him from removing the ball gag. 

"God, that's a good boy, just going limp and taking it like that.”

Brendon scowls at that around the gag, still trying to remain loyal to Will even with Patricks dick deep inside of him. 

He shakes his head, moaning softly as the cock grazes his prostate, frown fading suddenly, murmuring around the gag “Moremoremoremore, right there…” and his head is falling back, groaning loudly…

Patrick only chuckles, hands gripping Brendon's hips, hoping they'd leave bruises. "You might think that, but your begging says otherwise," he taunts.

"If you were so loyal to him, you wouldn't be moaning and begging for me to fuck you like this, would you, baby? You wanna give in, don't you, you're just in denial?" he begins to angle his thrusts, ramming against his prostate, hoping to make him moan.

And Brendons a mess of moans as Patrick finds his prostate, curling in on himself, little tears pricking at his eyes “Fuck me, William, fuck me…” he moans around the gag, purposely trying to piss the hunter off more, needing it harder, pushing back against Patricks cock.  
Andy wraps a tattooed hand around Brendon's small throat, fingers tightening around his neck. His other hand yanks at Brendon's hair, growling deeply in his throat. 

Patrick's grin only widens, however, licking his lips as he continues to thrust, spreading Brendon's legs wider, watching as Brendon falls apart.

Brendons so gone now, still moaning Williams name, still trying to be loyal and grinding between both of the boys holding him up, his cock is throbbing and he’s sure it’d only take a couple of tugs at it to come, if only his hands weren’t being restrained.

Patrick grazes his fingers against Brendon's cock, taking the ball gag out. 

"Admit that i fuck you way better than William does, and i'll let your pathetic little cock come… or i can just come inside you again and we can tie you up again…” he chuckles, spanking Brendon, slowing down his thrusts, faintly brushing against his prostate.

A loud moan leaves Brendons mouth as the fingers brush him ever so slightly, pushing his forehead against Trick’s shoulder and he gulps, whimpering “Y-you fuck me better than he does…” he stutters as he’s spanked.

Andy leans in and whispers in his ear “Than who does, slut?” 

Brendon cries out, desperately fuckfuckfuck he’s so close “Than William, you fuck me better than William…” he gasps out, whining, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Pleeeeease, fuck, please, he needs it…

Patrick groans deeply, stroking Brendon's cock. "Come on, baby. Say my name," he whispers to the vampire, turning his head and kissing Brendon's neck. "C'mon, good boy. C'mon. Scream my name when you come for me…”

“Patrick!” Brendon moans as he thrusts into the mans hand needily, it just comes out, he can’t help it, he’s too gone to stop himself

“Patrickpatrickpatrick…” and he’s coming, chest heaving and flushed, hair stuck to his forehead and fangs showing, he feels so good, soso good.

Patrick growls as he watches Brendon orgasm, moaning Brendon's name and coming inside him, shutting his eyes in ecstasy. 

"Fuck, Urie" he groans, pulling out slowly, watching his come drip out. “Fuck, you're such a good boy…”

Brendon collapses a little between the two men, cheeks red both with the orgasm and embarrassment, tears still in his eyes, he’s was fucked so good.

He takes advantage of Patricks subdued state and nips at his neck, drawing blood and sucking at it desperately, crying in pain as Andy pulls him away. 

Patrick stares at Brendon with his mouth open as he rubs at his neck. 

He knows that he won't turn considering the vampire has to dig their fangs in and inject venom, but it still catches him by surprise. "Andy. Tie him back up," he snaps.

“You taste fuckin’ amazing, Patrick…” Brendon growls a little, licking at his fangs with a satisfied hum, he pouts as he’s tied back up by Andy’s strong grip.   
“Aw, c’mon fella’s, I thought we were having a nice night… I’m a cuddler, not even gonna cuddle me after sex? that’s fucked up, man” he quips, sarcastically. Brendon’s quick. 

Never let your guard down, rule one of vampire hunting, gentleman.

Patrick narrows his eyes at the vampire. “Behave…” he growls. "Maybe we'll punish you tomorrow night, brat. All of us. Me, Andy, Joe, and Pete." he smirks, leading andy out of the room. "For now, i'm going to take care of Andy's little issue.” and with that, they’re gone.


End file.
